First Thing Wrong
by nikkisixirresistiblebitch
Summary: Some things weren't accidental... [Bonnie/Damon. One Shot. Deviates from current The Vampire Diaries plot.]
**Author's Note** **:** Hello readers! So this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I haven't abandoned any story that I am currently working on but I needed to write this. I hope you enjoy. Warnings at the end of story. As always, I appreciate any and all reviews.

* * *

 **First Thing Wrong**

"We gotta stop meeting like this."

Damon stared down at Bonnie, languishing on her self-imposed sick bed. He lost track of how many times they have been through situations such as this one. Hospital bed interchangeable with her bed. Oft times, nowadays, his bed.

Same deal. Every. Damn. Time. Bennett hurls herself at danger as if it were her middle name. Committed to vanquishing herself in her martyrdom.

She never seemed to understand that the point of fighting was so she could live.

Damon know that he and Stefan set a bad example. They were the first to do something dastardly and hazardous to save another. Always with selfish ties to it of course. Usually for someone with a first name that begins in E, and a last name that beings in G.

But the Salvatores have had a lifetime of experience. They've lived multiple lives, really. And while neither of them were in a hurry to die, death happens. There would be no regrets should the grim reaper come knocking for real this time.

Bonnie didn't have a lifetime of experiences. She has this one life. This one, sole chance on this planet. And boy, was it crummy. Damon thought she would have learned her lesson from being trapped on the other side with him. For all that time, he was convinced that if any of them deserved to have a second chance at life, it should be Bonnie. It had to be Bonnie. No one else has done the things she has done for the miserable excuses she calls friends (himself included).

He so looked forward to the time she would just tell all of them to 'fuck off' when they came begging at her door for a favor.

She never did, though. If anything, she was worse now than before. As if she wanted to get back to the living world just to sacrifice herself again and again.

"Oh Bon. Why do you keep doing this to me?" Damon kneeled against her bed, his top half dipping the bed under his weight. He thought her bed too fragile to hold such a tiny force of nature like Ms. Bennett.

He wanted to shake some sense into her. Even now, while she laid supine. He stroked her check instead. Smooth and soft against the back of his fingers. He brushed her hair back from her forehead to plant a kiss. He left his lips there a beat to gauge if she had a fever.

As much as if pained him to admit, Enzo wasn't so useless after all. He had brought some sort of cure procured from places unknown. Damon didn't ask. He honestly didn't want to know. But Enzo had been sure it would help Bonnie, so they tried it.

She hadn't awoken yet but her coloring was better. Her temperature no longer burned bright. She just seemed to be resting.

"What do I have to do, Bon? What do I have to say to make you understand that I can't lose you?" Damon asked, whispering in the dimness of her bedroom.

He wished this were a fairytale, and he could be the prince that kisses the princess awake. That must have been his last coherent thought when he bent his head to brush his lips against her own.

He could plead insanity later. Hell, he could even deny it, there was no one in the room with them. He remembered that Elena did something similar to him, when he was on his deathbed, it seemed.

Her lips were soft like everything else about her. With exception of her strength, which stood rigid and unmovable while every other idiot in this godforsaken town floundered.

Damon kissed her harder, then. Thinking of how he and his brother would have met their end a lot sooner had it not been for one Bonnie Bennett. Sure, Elena may have begged on their behalf but that is all she'd ever done. Words, not actions. Declarations. Never putting things into motion.

He pulled back, her stillness terrifying him and exciting him all the same. Damon frowned, not understanding a damn thing right now except that he was already bending over to kiss Bonnie's lips again.

He's going to hell. He knows it when Stefan walks in as Damon is pressing one last gentle peck to her mouth. Enzo's right behind him, leaning into the doorway as Stefan stops just short of where Bonnie is.

Stefan looks at Damon like he's the lowest of the lowest life forms. He looks at Damon like he will eventually put him out of his misery sometime soon. A stake from Stefan will have a hundred years of hurt behind it.

"How is she?" Stefan inquired.

Damon didn't respond. He stood to his full form and brushed past his brother. Enzo blocked his exit. Smirking and observant.

He waited a moment before he moved out of Damon's way. Waited until Damon got a glint in his eye that means he will do something reckless in five seconds.

* * *

Several ancient books are cracked open around her and Bonnie felt a headache coming on. On top of everything with Rayna, other supernatural entities have come out to play. Like apparently, the Salvatores' have a malicious ghost on their hands.

"Are you sure there isn't some easier way to get rid of it? I mean, you were a ghost before. Didn't you pick up any pointers?"

By now, Bonnie was used to Damon's attitude. In all honesty, he wasn't aiming to offend her. He was just being painfully and awkwardly practical.

Something she and he had in common.

Bonnie felt him behind her before he actually touched her. He placed his hands on her shoulders in a mock massage. For naturally cool creatures, Damon and Stefan always gave off this weird body heat. It must be their intensity.

"Take a break. I'll make us something to eat and we'll go back to the drawing board." Damon suggested.

Bonnie moaned at the combination of food and Damon's magic fingers.

A zing goes up his spine at the sound.

* * *

It started with that zing. That damned zing. Damon hasn't been a saint. He's indulged. He's had sex. Elena wouldn't want him to stop living. It's what she said before she pulled a Sleeping Beauty on all of them.

And it's not like he felt guilty because he doesn't.

He just wised he didn't have to think about Bonnie that _way_.

Listen, he has all of his visual sense intact. He _knows_ she's beautiful. Utterly gorgeous, really. But it is one thing to know it and another thing to acknowledge it.

Which he didn't. Not to her face, anyway.

But she drove him crazy. Literally. He's close to getting decapitated by a Heretic because any truce between them never lasted very long. And all he could think about is how her dress clung to her form. Her slender arms and waist. Her rounded hips. Her tits. For heaven's sake. Her tits. He is thinking about Bonnie Bennett's tits.

His attacker was set ablaze; her screams can be heard in the next town. Probably.

Damon grimaced, realizing his ass was saved once again. "Thanks."

Bonnie shook her head as if she appreciated the sentiment but that she also realized how difficult it was for Damon to be decent. "Don't mention it. Just duck next time."

* * *

Damon and Bonnie hug. They have hugged before, so to an oblivious observer, it's no big deal.

Damon Salvatore was a total pervert to look forward to their hugs. He looked forward to wrapping his arms around her and having her head lay on his shoulder.

He did not use it as an opportunity to feel her up. One: because Bonnie would do him harm. Two: because it was wrong. Three: because Bonnie would do him harm.

But he really looked forward to hugging. And touching her. And having her be entirely okay with it.

* * *

"How do you deal with Caroline in Texas? How do you stay… _chaste_?"

Stefan blinked at the questions. He wondered if he stepped into an alternate universe where Damon actually wanted to talk about …. anything.

"What's this really about?" Because Stefan didn't have time for frivolity.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you." Damon responded, affronted.

Stefan frowned mournfully, if there was such an expression, "But why?"

"You know what? Forget it. Forget I asked. Forget –" Damon is interrupted by an arrow being shot through the window to pierce his chest.

It wouldn't be a Friday without the drama.

Bonnie helped him out again without reluctance. A few blood bags laced with a bit of Witch's blood seems to heal him right up.

He tried valiantly to milk the injury for all its worth. She held a cup of bourbon to his lips for him to drink. He claimed weakness, which seemed true enough. Her scent coiled around him as he rested. Her hair brushes against him. Her body shared the space on his couch with him as he recovered.

Stefan frowned at the scene. Enzo laughed manically until Stefan punched him in the mouth.

* * *

Damon guessed that he was horny. That's what this all was. He's horny. And lonely. And Bonnie was his best friend.

Bonnie drank him under the table at a dive bar and he took a pretty stranger home. Enzo gave Bonnie a ride home and Damon fumed something fierce.

The stranger nodded as if she understood.

"Maybe you should tell her you like her?" She offered.

Kimberly was her name. Kimberly seemed like a great girl. Had a good head on her. Didn't know jack shit about relationships though.

* * *

"Why are you in such a foul mood?" Bonnie inquired. Damon's been snapping at everyone in the past few days. He's being even more of a dick than usual.

"I'm not in a foul mood. You're in a foul mood." Damon replied, complete with pointing his finger in Bonnie's direction and throwing her observation back at her like a toddler.

"Do you miss Elena? Is that it?" Bonnie figured at some point Damon would crack without Elena around to keep him in line.

"Elena? What in the hell does she have to do with anything? Can't I just be fed up with everything?"

"Sure you can. We can talk about it." Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him to her couch, pushing him to sit down. It seemed her place was the only safe haven left in this town.

"Talk to me." Bonnie said, once seated next to him.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm good." Damon lied.

Bonnie's lips quirked up, ready to call bullshit but decided on a softer approached. "I am going to fix us a drink." Bonnie informed him, as she got up from the couch.

"Bring the whole bottle." Damon yelled at her retreating form.

A good two hours later and Bonnie was buzzed. Damon' speech was slurred but not because he's drunk, she knew. He's tired and weary.

And needs to get laid.

"Elena would not want you wasting _all of this_." Bonnie stated, gesturing to his face and body.

"I get it. I do. I have. I haven't been celibate or anything. But it's hard."

"Because you feel guilty."

"Because I don't want any of these women."

"Because they are not Elena."

Damon should lie. Bonnie already said it for him. All he had to do was nod. He can't bring himself to do it. Even as his head tipped at the aborted movement.

"So you and Enzo. Didn't see that coming."

"Don't change the subject. And he and I have an understanding. We are allies. Allies that hook up once in a while. But still allies."

Damon shook his head to clear his mind. He wondered if he heard right. "Wait. Wait. Time out. You guys hook up. Define 'hooking' up."

Bonnie squirms under Damon's scrutiny. Not that she is ashamed, mind you. She just didn't want to reveal so much. Not yet. At least not that she was with Enzo of all people.

"We make out and stuff. "

"Like junior high shit." Damon stated incredulously.

"Well, a little more than stuff in junior high, Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not being an idiot. What? First. Second base if you're lucky." Damon acquiesced, feeling for the poor bastard if he managed to land a woman as hot as Bonnie and he can't even get a hand up her skirt.

"Home plate if _he's_ lucky. But that only happened twice and he got too clingy afterward. I don't mean cuddling. He wanted to have a 'where do we go from here' talk."

Damon groaned in sympathy, "Why must they want to have the relationship talk? Can't we just fuck and not talk afterwards?"

"That's what I'm saying! I don't want to talk about my feelings. We are alive. Shut up and take your clothes off."

"God you're beautiful." Damon stared as if mesmerized.

Bonnie paused and smiled softly at the complement, "Thank you."

She didn't think he said it to butter her up. Damon only dealt in truth even when he lied.

"Why didn't you come to me if you wanted a fuck buddy?" Damon asked brazenly.

Bonnie replied, "You're my best friend." As if that were all the reason she needed.

"But you have needs. And I'm attractive. And I'll take one for the team. You don't have to tango with Enzo."

"Why do you sound like a 90's action film when you're drinking. You have someone. Elena. She's my best friend too."

"She's dead. No. I know. Her body is forever preserved until…well until she comes back again. But for all intents and purposes she's not here. But I am and so are you."

Bonnie made a ticking sound and reached over to take the highball tumbler out of his hand, "Okay. No more drinks for you."

"I'm not drunk. And you know it." Damon tracked her movements as he continued "God Bon. It drives me crazy to think about you with anyone else. You want anything you come to me. Yes, even that. "

* * *

They have to dig a grave to get some relic that will possibly save them all. Damon doesn't believe that it will amount to anything.

Stefan does most of the digging. Damon was helping but then he slowed to eavesdrop on Bonnie and Enzo's conversation. The lazy bastard didn't even pretend to dig.

"…So I will come over later on. We can…talk." Enzo thought he was slick. Asshole. Damon invented slick.

Bonnie huffed. "We won't be talking." She handed her shovel to Enzo, who rearranged them to one in each hand.

"I'm going to call Caroline. Call me when you find something," Bonnie announced to everyone.

"Bonnie." Stefan called, breathing a bit heavy, sweat finally beginning to form. "Tell her I – tell her I am thinking about her."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Stefan, whose been on her shit list recently. "Tell her yourself."

* * *

Damon ignored the first ring. He stood outside of Bonnie's home and avoided the call which was surely his brother.

He went over what he might say. He could start by saying he wanted to see how she was doing. He could ask after Caroline. He could –

Answer the damn phone because it is distracting him. "Stefan, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me why Enzo has a stake planted in his chest in the middle of our living room."

"Would you believe it was an accident?"

"No. Damon, I don't really care what's going on. Should I remove it now or later?"

Damon considered Stefan's long-suffering tone and thought that he lucked out having Stefan as a brother. Even if they want to kill each other sometimes.

"Later."

Stefan sighed, "Just don't do anything horrible. Okay?"

Damon nodded even though Stefan wasn't present to see him, "I'll be on my best behavior."

What greeted him on the other line was Stefan's laughter, a sound he hasn't heard for years it seemed.

Just then, Bonnie open's her door beckoning Damon inside, "The neighbors are going to call the cops on you and I really don't want Matt to drive out here for no reason. Stop being a creeper and get inside."

Damon didn't have to be told twice.

"I was trying to decide whether to bother you at all," Damon revealed honestly enough as he stepped past the threshold.

"Yeah well. It looks like my plans were cancelled anyway." Bonnie looked at her phone willing it to ring.

"Hot date?"

"Sort of. Enzo, you know."

"Ah." Damon nodded like he wasn't plotting Enzo's demise. "Stood you up? Seriously I don't get it. It's the accent is it?"

Bonnie giggled, a free light thing she allowed more and more. "Among other things."

Damon slid his gift out from underneath his jacket, "Before I forget. I came baring gifts. I drank you out of house and home the other night so…"

Bonnie took the offered Bourbon and glanced at the Whistle Pig Old World label. She let out an undignified squawk. "Damon, this is at least $200 a bottle if not more." She squinted. "Do you want me to do you a favor or something?"

Damon smirked, "Can't I do something nice for my best friend?"

"No." Bonnie answered, "but I will enjoy this. Thank you."

She placed the bottle carefully on her living room table. She then went to her kitchen to get two highball glasses.

"So it's not the accent. What other things?" Damon continued their earlier conversation.

Bonnie sighed as she cracked open the bottle and begin to pour the amber liquid. "If you must know, he's a great lover." Bonnie shared unabashedly.

Damon snorted. "My dick is bigger."

Bonnie paused before take a sip. This was good. The bourbon had a slight spice to it. Bonnie looked at the bottle again, "How old?"

"Only 12 years. I have shoes older than that." Damon said.

"You have a lot of things older than that." Bonnie joked.

"That was a burn, Bon. I felt it deep." Damon placed his hands over his heart.

"Oh, relax." Bonnie smacked his thigh. "I was talking about your whole – well your whole existence actually."

"Thanks, Bon Bon. My dick is still bigger."

Bonnie smirked. "Only you would think that matters."

"You're trying to tell me it doesn't."

"No, size can be important. Love making should be genuine between everyone involved. I don't want someone to try moves on me that that have used on every other sex partner. I want to feel special. And Enzo does that."

Damon frowned, "Did you inadvertently call me a whore?"

Bonnie laughed out loud, "No. I wasn't talking about you, Casanova. I don't care about how many people a guy or girl sleeps with. I just care that it's us in that moment. That I'm not a notch on the bed post, even if I really am."

"Wait. You said guy or girl." Damon was listening hard, he really was.

"I was speaking in general terms but if you must be so nosy, I am partial to women as well. It's new. It's untried. Well Nora and I messed around a bit. And there was that one time in the summer before Junior year where Elena, Caroline and I were lesbians for a week."

Damon's brain starts and stops. Then starts and stops again. And although some may find girl on girl (and triple girl) action hot. That's not it for Damon. To think of Bonnie so free. So sexual. It does him in.

Damon clears his throat before speaking, "Why am I just hearing about this? We were trapped together for what seems like forever and you never told me about a lesbian threesome. I would have remembered a lesbian threesome. "

"Stefan knew. Elena would joke with him about it all the time." It didn't feel strange to reference Stefan and Elena's past.

Damon looked as if he were betrayed. "Some brother he is. He never mentioned anything like that. Here I am thinking that I corrupted the youth of Mystic Falls. You guys didn't even need a map."

"Yeah. I hate to break it to you, Damon. You murdered, tortured, abused. But we were already sexual deviants. "

"I feel like my whole life is a lie." Damon responded mournfully.

"That my friend, is the norm around here. "Bonnie sighed wistfully.

"You were looking forward to tonight huh?"

Bonnie smiled. "Maybe a little."

"I told you that you don't need Enzo. I'm right here. Take what you need from me." Damon's voice had lost all playfulness.

Bonnie looked at Damon with disbelief. "You can't be serious."

Damon refused to break eye contact. Not with something this important. "You know I am, Bon."

"But Elena – "

"I told you. Elena's not here. You even said so yourself. I shouldn't be wasting all of this."

"Yeah but…but I'm…we are friends, Damon. Elena is my friend. I can't do that to her."

"You can't do that to her." Damon said, the evenness in his voice boarding on monotone. "What would you be doing to her, Bon? The minute she's out of her sleep, you are dead. You won't have to look her in the eye. "

"But you would. How could you justify that you slept with her friend?"

"The same way she justified sleeping with me to Stefan." Damon reasoned. It came out harsher than he meant.

He tried again. "Bonnie, in the whole damn world right now. All I got is you. Even my brother has his limits with me. But you are…everything. You're the reason I do half the stupid things I do. And so being with you in that way feels natural to me like nothing else. Say you don't want me too. Say you have something real with Enzo. Say you're just not interested. But don't use Elena. She has nothing to do with this thing between us."

Bonnie couldn't understand why Damon seemed so blind to the elephant in the room. "But Elena _is_ the thing between us. She's the thing that brought us together in the first place. Now you want me to forget her."

"I don't want you to forget her. I can't forget her. But I can think about what I want right now. And I don't know how many ways I can spell it out for you. I want you, Bon. And it's not the liquor talking. I'm not proposing marriage or anything. Just two friends. Killing time. Taking the pressure off for a while."

All was silent for a long time before Bonnie responded, "Let me think about it."

It wasn't a no.

* * *

This is how it begins.

Bonnie told Enzo they should cool it for a while. She didn't look him straight in the face while she said it. She picked a nice public place so he wouldn't act a fool. She could put him down anyway if he did.

"Is there someone else?"

Bonnie balked at the question. She didn't think he had the right to ask her that. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Enzo, you are my friend. We'll still be friends. I just don't want you to confuse sex with anything else you might want us to be to each other. I can't let you think there is a future for us as anything beyond friends."

"So there is someone else." Enzo seemed to have processed what he wanted from Bonnie's speech. He sipped his coffee, a little frown appearing between his brows in concentration. "You must really like him if you're breaking things off between us."

"It's not like that." Bonnie denied.

"Tell me. What is it like then?"

Bonnie didn't feel guilty exactly. She didn't want to be a person who didn't consider people's feelings. "Enzo, I am so glad we are friends. I don't give my friendship lightly."

"I should be honored." Enzo stated, him matter-off-fact manner unnerving. "I do hope he is worth it. "

"I told you –"

"Yes, I know. You've told me." Enzo interrupted.

* * *

It starts like this.

The bar was crowded. It's the weekend. He eyed everyone. Especially the guys (and girls) whose gaze lingered to long on Bonnie.

He draped his arm around her shoulders. He kept his body in contact with her body at all times. They don't really drink, just nurse the alcohol. Little sips.

Damon buried his face in her hair, smelling the clean sharp scent. Like strawberries.

Bonnie doesn't elbow him so he takes it as a sign from God.

"I think I am ready to go home." He heard her voice like it was in his head. Even over the music.

"Yeah." He stares into her eyes. "Yeah. Let's go home."

* * *

It went like this.

Damon didn't let Bonnie get too far in her home before he kissed her. He got to taste her properly then. He got to sample the deeper flavor of her tongue and palate.

He ran his hands along her body. He pressed himself close to her. She felt him, how hard he was against her.

Bonnie caressed his face as they continued to kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck to boast herself up along his body, her legs settling around his waist. He supported her weight easily, his hands cupping her curves.

It went like this.

When he undressed her in the bedroom, he thanked every deity for this opportunity. Good things didn't happen to him. Good things never happened to anyone in Mystic Falls.

He didn't get further than taking his shirt off before he is bending down to kiss her neck. He ran his tongue over the exposed skin, stopping to nip at her shoulder.

He cupped her breast, his fingers danced along her ribs. He stopped and laid his head against her chest, his brow pressed against her collar bone.

He mumbled something that she asked him to repeat.

"I want you so badly." Damon whispered, his mouth a hot brand between the valley of her breast.

"You have me," Bonnie assured.

Damon hummed, his mouth opened to accept an upturned nipple. He suckled lovingly, as a hand travelled lower to land between her legs.

Bonnie fell apart when he touched her, his index and middle fingers curled inside her, his thumb pressed against her clit. "So wet for me."

Bonnie pulled Damon's hair and urged him lower where she needed him the most. Damon nuzzled her stomach. He dipped his tongue in her navel, chuckling darkly she lets out a giggle. He inhaled her scent when he got to juncture of her thighs. He pressed opened-mouth kisses to her thighs.

As he kneeled against her bed he had a flashback of the day he first kissed her lips.

He licked a wet stripe against her. Bonnie's breath huffed out. He kept his fingers right where they were as he stuck his tongue deeper into her.

Bonnie shook, pleasure assaulted her. Damon used his unoccupied hand unzip his pants, freeing himself from the tight confines. He took himself in hand at the taste of her, barely stroking.

"Damon. Damon let me…" He allowed a beat before he tore himself a way. He divested himself of his pants completely.

It went like this.

On his back as she climbed over him, her thighs once again encasing his head. He moaned against her flesh as she took him in hand, and then took him in her mouth, the hot, wet, heat of her on him. He let out a quiet 'fuck' when she took him deeper in her mouth. His hands gripped her thighs and ass, pressing his mouth tight against her.

It went like this.

When they kissed again, the taste of each other mingled. His hands smoothed strands of hair out of her face as he pressed his mouth to her cheeks and eyelids, sweet gesture above as his lower body grinded alongside her.

It went like this.

When he finally enters her, Bonnie's on top, her hands pressed against his chest for balance as she eased her way down until she meets his thighs. His hands squeezed her hips so tightly that there will be bruises.

"Please move. Please." Damon directed, grunting out the order as her inner muscles caressed him. He practiced enough patience to let her wind her hips. Once. Twice. Three times before he took over, and thrusted up to meet her.

It went like this.

Bonnie on her back, glad that she became a cheerleader in high school. Glad that she was flexible as she was bent in half, her knees touching her shoulders.

Damon's hips pistoned rapidly as she forgot her own name. As she forgot everything but Damon.

It went like this.

When Bonnie tried shower sex with Jeremy it was awkward, and she was afraid she'd fall. That was not the case with Damon. Damon, who held her securely against the tiled wall. She drew blood when she bit him to muffle her sounds. A bit of clean water, skin, and now blood floods her mouth and Damon moved faster against her. His breath hitched and he started to talk as he's accustomed to doing, especially when he's close.

"You're going to come for me, Bon? You're so beautiful when you come."

* * *

It began like this.

Damon conferred with Stefan, even though they rarely agreed on a plan of attack.

Enzo busied himself by staring at Bonnie.

"Cut it out. It's creepy," Bonnie said without looking up from her books.

"You even smell like him now," Enzo replied.

Bonnie does a quick catalogue of what Enzo could mean. Damon's aftershave, rubbed against her face after he kissed her. His cologne, faint and masculine transferred to her own clothing.

Bonnie didn't avoid the inevitable. She made eye contact with Enzo and readied herself.

"Are you happy?" Enzo asked. Oh, he could have argued with her but what would be the point.

Bonnie thought for a moment. "Yes I am."

* * *

 **Warnings** : Dub-con in the beginning. Bonnie is not awake when he kisses her.


End file.
